


drop that (book) - link

by lady-serendipity (JenZz)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenZz/pseuds/lady-serendipity
Summary: Baekhyun likes to read in the city library and he doesn't particularly like unnecessary noise. What will happen when he finally meets the new librarian who has a habit of tripping and stumbling over himself and always ends up making the loudest noise inside the place? A link to my story cross-posted from HEA_2017, the happy endings exo fic fest!





	drop that (book) - link

[Link to the story!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896966)

Similar deal as my chansoo jitters story, just want to link to it. IF you like my works, check this one out too! I'm pretty proud of it.


End file.
